


Marshmallows and Strangers

by infinitizeit



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Busan native enters a cafe with a demon overlord, a mama koala, a rabid giraffe, and an innocent dreamer of marshmallows.</p><p>Oh, there's also a master of laughter and a magical fairy princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows and Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned Woogyu.

“Oh, and no marshmallows please.” The man added. The strange request made Kim Myungsoo look up, surprised at the oddity of such a request. No marshmallows? On a hot chocolate? Myungsoo scoffed internally. Humans are strange. He nodded and wrote it down on his little black book.

 

“It will be here shortly.” Myungsoo spoke softly, his mind still trying to wrap around the idea that someone doesn’t want marshmallows on their hot chocolate. The young man looked up at him with a small smile. Myungsoo blinked down at him before walking off to fix the popular winter drink.

 

The customer had dusty blond hair, his natural color showing underneath the light layers. His eyes were sharp and his smile was a bit funny. Not to mention his accent gives away that he isn’t from Myungsoo’s hometown. All in all, the man, who looked to be around his age if not a bit older, he was quite interesting.

 

As he poured the dark liquid into the gray polkadotted mug, his eyes trailed to the bag of fluffy pure marshmallows next to the machine. Myungsoo sighed and shook his head, placing the mug on a white platter before going to deliver the beverage to the customer.

 

“Thank you very much.” He replied. Myungsoo tilted his head, the accent was thick, but he could tell the stranger was trying. He held the other’s gaze before nodding and abruptly turning around to make his way to the kitchen.

 

The chef, Nam Woohyun, turned around at the sudden entrance. All of the drink machines and food items for sale are out in the front, so the waiters never really had a reason to go to the kitchen. He looked at Myungsoo and the distraught expression the male adorned.

 

“Burn yourself again?” He asked. Myungsoo shook his head. Woohyun dusted his hands off on his apron, making his way over to his friend.

 

“Did someone yell at you again? Because I will go out there and kill them.” Woohyun spoke seriously. Myungsoo chuckled as he remembered the last time a customer got mad at him because he didn’t add enough foam to their coffee. Woohyun had overheard and well, their boss, Kim Sunggyu, had to call the police.

 

“No, no one yelled at me. I don’t want Sunggyu to get mad at you again. I almost ruined your relationship…” Myungsoo mumbled quietly. Woohyun snorted and drew Myungsoo in for a hug, knowing the younger needed skinship. As he suspected, Myungsoo latched onto him instantly.

 

“It’s not your fault. He got mad at me because I left the stove unattended. He praised me for sticking up to you. Though, he did tell me not to go overboard next time. I can’t help it, though. You’re like a baby koala. So cute and harmless. And when someone messes with you, mama koala gets the claws out and fu-”

 

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Myungsoo immediately detached himself from his mama koala and turned around to face their boss. Myungsoo bowed politely, earning a smile from Sunggyu.

 

“Get back to work, Myungsoo. I need to talk to mama bear.”

 

“Koala.” Woohyun corrected. Sunggyu shrugged, patting Myungsoo on the shoulder as the younger left the kitchen.

 

When he went out to the front, the strange human had left. He went over to retrieve the bill and the dirty dishes. He was blinded when he stooped over to wipe the table. Wincing, he grabbed the item the sun was glaring off of. He looked down, realizing it wasn’t silverware he was holding. It was a pair of glasses. Myungsoo frowned, the guy wasn’t wearing glasses before. He shrugged and pocketed the glasses, tucking it away safely in his apron.  He would keep it in case anyone comes back for them.

  
 

.    .    .

  
 

“Hello. Sit anywhere you like.” Lee Sungyeol, Myungsoo’s fellow coworker, greeted from his spot leaning over the counter. It had been a slow day, but Tuesdays typically are. Myungsoo was wiping down the drink machines when he heard a familiar accent.

 

“Is Myungsoo here?”

 

“Yeah, he’s right there. If you don’t mind me asking, where are you from?”

 

“Busan. I moved here last week.” The voice answered.

 

“Oh, well welcome to the city. I’m Lee Sungyeol, nice to meet you. If you ever want to be shown around or something, feel free to ask me. I know everything here.” Myungsoo mentally nodded. Sungyeol is a street genius, he practically runs the town.

 

“I’m Lee Howon and I’ll keep that in mind.” Howon, huh? Strange name for a strange human. Myungsoo thought he would get along well with Sungyeol because he’s beyond strange. They can go out and do strange things together. Although, Howon seems stranger, because Sungyeol piles his marshmallows on his hot chocolate.

 

Myungsoo was too deep in thought to notice that the new guy was calling his name tentatively. Sungyeol looked over to find his friend staring blankly at his reflection in the chrome of the coffee machine.

 

“Kim Myungsoo!” Sungyeol yelled, causing the said boy to jump. He instantly regretted his decision a moment later when he heard a crash. He swore he could hear the intro from The Lion King as Woohyun emerged from within the depths of hell. He wielded a bundt pan in one hand and a whisk in the other.

 

“Mama Koala, please, no, I wasn’t yelling at him. Please don’t eat me! I taste like filth and lies!” Sungyeol screeched before dashing around the counter and up the spiral staircase that led to Sunggyu’s office.

 

Woohyun glared after Sungyeol’s metaphorical trail of smoke before he turned to his baby. “Did the giraffe try to hurt you?” Woohyun asked softly, examining the younger boy. Myungsoo shook his head with a smile, hugging Woohyun before urging him to run back to his sanctuary before the demon lord ascended from his lair.

 

Howon, who was surprisingly still there, looked around to find the few other customers carrying on as if this was normal. He turned back to Myungsoo who was looking at him curiously.

 

“Sorry, uh, I left my glasses here yesterday.” He mumbled but Myungsoo scrunched his face for he couldn’t decipher what the male had said.

 

“Glasses. I left them.” Howon said, louder this time. Myungsoo nodded and retrieved them from the pillow he made out of clean rags under the counter. He handed them over, earning a small thank you. While he was standing there, he ordered a doughnut and a mug of hot chocolate without marshmallows.

 

When he sat down, he frowned. Had he just heard The Lion King’s ‘Circle of Life’?

 

Myungsoo stared after him. He took out the doughnut and placed it on an oval gray platter with a napkin before getting the hot chocolate. He found himself staring at the marshmallows again. He was tempted to put one marshmallow on the plate, but resisted. The strange human might eat him if he did. He didn’t want Woohyun to be upset. Or Sunggyu to kill Woohyun.

 

He took the order to the rightful customer and set it down.

 

“Thank you, Myungsoo.” Howon replied with a smile. Myungsoo looked at him with wide eyes. How does he know my-? Oh, nametag… And Sungyeol. Myungsoo looked down at his chest to the pin attached to his shirt.

 

Howon watched him before letting out a low chuckle. Myungsoo, realizing he was standing there awkwardly, turned away and left him to his peace.

 

When he got back to the counter, Sungyeol was watching him, biting mindlessly on his lollipop that Sunggyu probably gave him for his valiant escape from Woohyun’s wrath. He arched an eyebrow at Myungsoo.

 

“Who’s he, Myungsoo?”

 

“Marshmallows…” Myungsoo uttered, touching the bag. Sungyeol narrowed his eyes at the younger.

 

“What?”

 

“He doesn’t get marshmallows on his hot chocolates. He’s strange.” Myungsoo said, looking over at the strange one. Howon glanced up, feeling he was being watched. He met two sets of wide eyes. Feeling uncomfortable, he slipped on his glasses and took out his current read.

 

He could’ve sworn he heard a gasp.

 

Myungsoo gasped.

 

He does wear glasses! His stomach twirled as he looked at Howon. His whole demeanor changed when he had the glasses on. He looked at Sungyeol with worried eyes. Sungyeol looked down at him expectantly.

 

“My stomach is performing Swan Lake…” He mumbled. Sungyeol straightened up immediately, clasping a hand on Myungsoo’s shoulder.

 

“Run. To the bathroom, young one. Go!” He shouted, pushing Myungsoo through the kitchen doors. Myungsoo looked back at the swinging doors to find Sungyeol no longer there. He scratched his head. He doesn’t haven’t to poop though.

 

“What’s up, Myung?” Woohyun asked, sprinky edible pearls onto a white fluffy peak of cream.

 

“My stomach is performing Swan Lake and Sungyeol said I have to poop, but I don’t.” Myungsoo frowned. Woohyun set down the decorative pearls before rushing to the younger.

 

“Who is it?” He asked, giddy from pure excitement. Myungsoo tilted his head. “Who is the boy that has my baby in a tizzy?” Woohyun asked again.

 

“Well… I don’t know what you mean by that, but it happened when Howon the Strange put on glasses.” Myungsoo offered as an answer. Woohyun let out a rather unmanly squeal as he bounded out the kitchen doors.

 

Sungyeol dropped to the floor and hid behind the other side of the counter.

 

Woohyun looked around quickly, seeing only one male with glasses. Howon had looked up at the bang of the doors. His eyes met with what seemed to be the chef. The man proceeded to cackle as he slowly withdrew through the doors. Howon shuddered and got the feeling that this place was full of weirdos. He went back to nibbling the pastry and reading.

 

Myungsoo looked at Woohyun who was still laughing.

 

“He’ll fall for you, my child. I can answer any of your questions. Now, go, before Sunggyu’s lazy senses start tingling.” Myungsoo nodded dumbly before teetering out of the kitchen.

 

Woohyun’s strange, too.

  
 

.    .    .

  
 

Howon had made it a habit to go to the little cafe every Tuesday. Over time, he had come to good terms with the owner, Sunggyu. Sungyeol had shown him around to the hottest nightclubs and introduced him to coolest bartender he had ever met. He also met Jang Dongwoo. He, like Howon, had come to the city to pursue dance.

 

So there they sat, at the little cafe, on a Tuesday morning.

 

Myungsoo blinked sleepily as he shuffled over to the table.

 

“Good morning, Howon, the usual?” He asked quietly. Howon nodded. Myungsoo tucked his black book away before beginning to shuffle away.

 

“Wait, you forgot my friend. I’m not here alone today.” Howon chuckled. Myungsoo turned his head slowly to look at the seat opposite of Howon. Low and behold, a man with shockingly red hair sat there with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

 

Without thinking, Myungsoo reached out and touched the strangers cheeks. “Wow…” He whispered. The stranger erupted into a shockingly loud laugh that cause him to erupt into a fit of laughter. Before they knew it, the whole cafe was laughing. They could even hear the distinct cackling through the ceiling of a certain demon lord.

 

After swiping away his tears, Myungsoo took his little black book back out. Howon stared up at him with a soft smile, for he had never seen Myungsoo laugh like that.

 

Dongwoo ordered hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. This request caused him to look over at Howon. The latter blinked up at him. Myungsoo turned and walked away. As he was preparing the hot chocolate, he turned to Sungyeol.

 

“Today will be the day.” He whispered. Sungyeol looked up at him from his magazine with a sleepy yawn.

 

“Make a love baby.” He mumbled. Myungsoo nodded, not really understanding him. Howon had never come this early in the morning, he usually came around lunch. They had just opened a half hour ago. As Myungsoo dumped the handful of marshmallows into the mug, he glanced over at Howon.

 

Dongwoo must have said something funny because Howon’s face was bright red with a smile on his face. Myungsoo thought it was cute. Dongwoo turned around to look at Myungsoo. Myungsoo turned away. He mentally face palmed himself. Way to go, Myungsoo, always looking creepily at people.

 

Sighing, he placed the mugs on their little platters. He stared down at Howon’s before arranging a marshmallow smiley face on the plate. A smile crept across his lips as he took them their order. As fast as he could without falling and dying, he ran away from the table and into the kitchen.

 

Woohyun whipped around with a creepy sparkly expression. Myungsoo distantly wondered how someone could look sparkly. He enveloped Myungsoo into a giant hug.

 

“You made a move, didn’t you?” Woohyun sang. Myungsoo blushed, knowing this time what he meant. Sunggyu had to sit him down and give him the talk when he received word that Myungsoo was asking customers what it meant to move on a boy.

 

“I did…” He mumbled, snuggling up to Woohyun. “How did you know?”

 

“Mama always knows.” Woohyun sniffled happily. His baby boy is all grown up.

 

“I put a marshmallow smiley face on his plate. He probably won’t eat it though. I don’t think he likes marshmallows.” Myungsoo pouted. Woohyun scoffed and peeled his koala baby off of him, leading him to the doors.

 

“You never know. Now go back out there. Considering you ran in here like lightning, he probably figured you out. Go get ‘em tiger!” Woohyun shouted, earning three thuds from the floor above. Woohyun stuck his tongue out at the ceiling.

 

Myungsoo timidly exited the kitchen, making his way to the counter. He busied himself with talking to Sungyeol for the next half hour. When Howon and his friend finally left, Myungsoo’s heart inched closer to the cliff.

 

He slowly went over to the abandoned table. He looked down to see the smiley face on Dongwoo’s plate. He blinked. He had made sure that it was on Howon’s. Myungsoo ran to the door and looked down the street. His heart ran full speed of the cliff and straight into the waters of rejection. Dongwoo’s arm was secured around Howon’s waist as the two laughed.

 

Myungsoo swallowed the strange lump in his throat as he closed the door and went back to his place behind the counter. Sungyeol, who had gone to the table after Myungsoo ran to the door, looked up at Myungsoo with concern.

 

Woohyun looked through the door of the kitchen, dread filling the kitchen as his anger bubbled inside. No one hurts his baby like that. His eye twitched as he disappeared back into his baking dungeon.

 

Sunggyu’s beady little eyes studied Myungsoo. Sure, he wasn’t obsessed over the cute boy like Woohyun was, but the way Myungsoo stood there, sagging lifelessly, had Sunggyu mad at his friend.

 

The customers that had accumulated stared at Myungsoo sadly. The cute awkward waiter had just been rejected.

 

Myungsoo felt like he couldn’t breath. The lump in his throat just wouldn’t go away. He made himself hot chocolate, but when he drank it, it burned like bitter memories and despair. Sunggyu descended the stairs and studied the boy.

 

“Myungsoo, go home. Just for today. I expect you back here tomorrow morning.” Sunggyu said softly. Myungsoo nodded slowly, hugging his boss. Myungsoo loves his boss, that’s for sure. Though he was pretty strange.

 

Myungsoo left the cafe with a rain cloud over him.

  
 

.    .    .

  
 

“Sungyeol, he’s going to be here any second. Cover for me. I’m going to the back.” Myungsoo mumbled quietly, his eyes trailing to Howon’s vacant seat. Sungyeol gave his friend a look of pity. Myungsoo had been abnormally normal. No talk of marshmallows, no soul crushing hugs, no staring blankly at strange items. Nothing. He would busy himself with work, cleaning whatever he saw, and taking all the customers. Sungyeol was worried.

 

“Sure, kid, I’ve got you covered.” Sungyeol smiled sadly. He missed the strange Kim Myungsoo. Missed him dearly.

 

“Thanks. I’ll take you to go see that cute server kid I told you about.” Myungsoo looked up at him with a tiny smile before turning to disappear through the kitchen doors just as Howon entered with his friend.

 

Myungsoo brushed past Woohyun and went straight to the employee bathroom where he would sit for the next hour. By the time Sungyeol came to get him, the bathroom sparkled and smelled like the definition of clean.

 

Woohyun stared at his koala baby with sheer worry. Myungsoo hates bathrooms and cries whenever Sunggyu tells him to clean it (which ends up with mama koala screeching like a banshee).

 

He would give it more time before he sits Myungsoo down to talk.

  
 

.    .    .    

  
 

“He keeps asking for you, you know?” Sungyeol said one Tuesday morning, otherwise D-Day for Myungsoo. “He’s really worried.”

 

“What do you tell him…?”

 

“That Swan Lake is not as pretty as you would expect it to be.” Sungyeol replied. Myungsoo’s mouth dropped. “Oh don’t look like that. I don’t think he really understands anyway. But seriously, you need to get over this. It’s been three weeks. He thinks he’s lost a good friend. And I know it’s killing you inside.” Sungyeol said.

 

Myungsoo sighed.

 

“The little stain is right.” Woohyun said,rising from the other side of the counter. Sungyeol pouted at the name he called him. “Just because he and Dongwoo may be mating, which we haven’t confirmed, doesn’t mean you still don’t have a chance. And what if he gets heartbroken? You’re his friend, you need to be with him in those times of need.” Woohyun squeezed Myungsoo’s shoulder.

 

“Besides, the demon lord is getting mighty suspicious. His laziness sensors are tingly.” Sungyeol stated, sending a glance to the stairs.

 

“Hey, that’s my demon lord you’re talking about.”

 

“Right, sorry, you’re a match made in hell.”

 

Woohyun seethed as he inched towards Sungyeol, but they were interrupted when the little tinkled to alert them of a human’s presence.

 

“Come, Woohyun, we ride!” Sungyeol shouted, grabbing the elder by his apron and dragging him into the kitchen. Woohyun looked at the customer before letting out an ape-like screech.

 

Myungsoo blinked at the sudden commotion before turning to the counter. He froze on spot.

 

“Myungsoo… Hi.” Howon said. Myungsoo twitched rather violently. His voice sent shivers up his spine. He opened his mouth to greet him but nothing came out.

 

“How have you been?” He asked tentatively. Myungsoo noticed that Howon’s accent has started to diminish. Myungsoo didn’t really like that. It still sounded strange, but not as much. Since his voice wasn’t working, Myungsoo shrugged.

 

Howon nodded, not really satisfied with the answer.

 

“Did I do anything wrong?” He asked quietly. He watched Myungsoo’s bottom lip quiver, but the younger shook his head. He took out his little black book and scribbled down Howon’s regular with shaky hands.

 

Howon remained at the counter, however, watching Myungsoo quickly prepare his order. He set down the platter in front of him, clenching his apron afterwards. Howon was wearing his glasses. It made Myungsoo nervous.

 

“Myungsoo… I don’t know what I did wrong, but can I make it up to you Friday night?” Howon asked timidly. Myungsoo bit his lip, casting a glance to the stairs. He blinked when he saw  Sunggyu’s hand shoot out from the opening, a thumbs up in place. Myungsoo looked towards the kitchen where two different arms had thumbs up.

 

The customers all had their thumbs up as they carried on their own activities.

 

“Yeah.” He replied, his voice returning. A glimmer of hope shined down on his heart that floated in the lake of rejection. How it hadn’t drowned yet, he didn’t know. His heart is a pretty good swimmer.

 

The relief that Howon showed washed over to Myungsoo. The smile that broke out on Howon’s face was like a dazzling light and Myungsoo was tempted to go get his sunglasses.

 

“When do you get off?”

 

“I don’t work Fridays. We’re closed because that’s Sunggyu and Woohyun’s date night.” Howon nodded.

 

“Well, let’s meet outside here at five, then.” Howon smiled when Myungsoo dumbly nodded. Howon took his order and sat down at his booth. He watched as a dazed Myungsoo walked into the kitchen.

 

However, Woohyun walked out and Sunggyu descended the stairs from his perch at the top. The two smiled sweetly before taking a seat across from him. With connected hands and laced fingers, they lovingly explained in a glorious amount of detail what they would do to him if he hurts their precious baby koala.

  
 

.    .    .

  
 

“I have a date.” Myungsoo mumbled into his thick black scarf. He was walking towards the cafe after being forced into tight clothing by Sungyeol. The older male was still at Myungsoo’s apartment so he could get all the details about the date when Myungsoo came home. In truth, Sungyeol probably stayed there just to eat all of his food.

 

Myungsoo stomach was doing a jig as he arrived in front of the cafe. Howon looked at him from over his own deep purple scarf. Purple, strange. Howon smiled and greeted Myungsoo.

 

“So I thought about it all week, where we should go, and I decided we should go to a snowman contest at the park down the street.” Howon suggested.

 

“That sounds fun. And not strange.” Myungsoo added. Not wanting marshmallows is strange. Howon arched an eyebrow at the last comment, but was happy nevertheless because Myungsoo was happy with his suggestion. His nerves died a little.

 

On the way there, Howon found out that Myungsoo doesn’t go to college and devotes his life to the cafe. Woohyun and Sunggyu are basically what he has for parents and they don’t approve of him not going to college. However, he is thinking about taking photography classes in the summer.

 

Myungsoo found out that the strange human is not only strange, but really cool. He can dance and has a bunch of trophies from underground tournaments. Myungsoo imagined Howon doing flashy dances underground then popping up like a sprout. Cute.

 

“Why did you move here?” Myungsoo inquired.

 

“I got scouted in Busan and they transferred me here. I’m just a trainee, though. Dongwoo, that guy I was with, he debuted recently. He has no time anymore.” Howon said a bit sadly. Myungsoo frowned at the sudden shift in atmosphere. He looked at Howon before awkwardly curling an arm around Howon’s waist.

 

“T-There, there…” Myungsoo mumbled, hiding his red face behind his scarf. Howon looked at him with a smile.

 

“You’re a pretty strange guy, Myungsoo. Well, that whole cafe is strange. Even the customers.”

 

“Even you.” Myungsoo added. He supposes he’s a bit strange. He’s no where near Woohyun’s level though.

 

“Am I?” Howon laughed. He thought he was pretty normal, but in a way it was nice be thought of as strange. It’s even nicer to know that Myungsoo thinks about him.

 

Myungsoo removed his arm slowly. Howon shivered at the lack of warm but he shrugged it off as he turned to the pathway of the park. It was crowded with kids and their parents. Myungsoo noticed the lack of single people and teenagers. He began to panic but when he saw Howon run off in front of him to claim a spot of untouched snow, he smiled.

 

So strange.

  
 

.    .    .    

  
 

They entered a quaint little restaurant after the contest. They didn’t win but instead got a complimentary gift card to Sunggyu’s cafe. Ironically. Myungsoo wasn’t even aware they gave out gift cards. He made a mental note to mention it to the overlord.

 

“Hello, I’m Sungjong and I’ll be your server to- Oh hey, Myungsoo, how’s it going?” The Sungjong boy smiled at Myungsoo who gave a small smile back.

 

“It’s going great. I’m on a date.” Myungsoo blurted before blushing as he glanced at Howon whose eyes were wide. “A-And Sungyeol’s been in love with you ever since I showed you to him!” Myungsoo shouted, earning looks from the customers. Myungsoo squirmed under their gazes. His customers were much cooler, they understood him.

 

Sungjong’s eyebrows shot up as a faint red crept over his cheeks.

 

“He is? Then can you give this to him?” Sungjong asked, scribbling something on a piece of paper before handing it to Myungsoo. Myungsoo nodded and folded the paper carefully before shoving it violently into his pocket.

 

“So can I get you two lovebirds anything to drink?” Sungjong asked bluntly. Myungsoo sputtered out hot chocolate with whipped cream.

 

“Whipped cream?” Howon asked.

 

“Yeah, I like it better than marshmallows sometimes. Makes it sweeter instead having saggy, wet, white balls.” Myungsoo said, Sungjong nodding enthusiastically along. Howon merely gaped at the sentence for it sounded so wrong.

 

“That’s exactly why I don’t like marshmallows in my hot chocolate. Can I get the same, please?” Howon asked. Sungjong nodded before twirling away like the fairy godmother he is.

 

“Sunggyu needs to kidnap him…” Myungsoo mumbled. He’d fit right into the cafe. Myungsoo turned to Howon. “So you never knew whipped cream could go on hot chocolate?”

 

“It never really occured to me. I hate the way the marshmallows get so soggy if you don’t eat them right away.” Howon stuck his tongue out in disgust. Myungsoo nodded.

 

“The whipped cream melts into it nicely.” Myungsoo licked his lips in the thought of the delicious taste. “So, do you like marshmallows?”

 

“Yeah, I like them. I ate the ones you left on my plate. Which was really sweet, by the way. I wanted to tell you, but Dongwoo likes teasing me and whisked me out of there quickly.” Howon mumbled, his cheeks flushing again. Or did they ever stop flushing?

 

So he’s not that strange after all, just misguided. Myungsoo smiled.

 

“That was me making a move on a boy.” Myungsoo nodded. He was very proud of himself. Howon looked at him, his smile gone. Something different was twinkling in his eyes.

 

“You were hitting on me?” Howon asked. His tone wasn’t light and playful anymore and Myungsoo didn’t like it. He nodded a little. Howon bit his lip and let out a long sigh.

 

“Was I not supposed to? Sunggyu said I should…”

 

“Sunggyu?”

 

“Woohyun and Sungyeol, too. The customers as well.” Myungsoo pouted and dropped his head on the table, shocking Howon. He stood up and rushed over to Myungsoo’s side, scooting into the booth next to him.

 

“Myungsoo, it’s okay. You can hit on me. I don’t mind.” Howon spoke softly, lifting Myungsoo’s head up off the table. His eyes were squeezed shut. “Look at me.” Howon whispered. Myungsoo peeled open one eye before the other, holding his breath at how close Howon was.

 

“You can hit on me every single day for all I care. I like it. I like you.” Howon said. Myungsoo stared at him.

 

A blindingly bright hand took a hold of his heart, pulled it out of the lake of rejection, and flung it into the heavens with sparkly unicorns and rainbows included.

 

“I like me, too.” Myungsoo whispered. “Oh crap, I mean, I like you, too. A lot. A ton. I’ve never done this before, sorry…” He gave a sheepish smile. Howon chuckled and cupped Myungsoo’s cheeks.

 

“Neither have I.” He said before he leaned in and pressed his lips gently upon Myungsoo’s dry cracked lips. Myungsoo pulled back, licked his lips, and pulled Howon back, reconnecting for a more comfortable kiss.

 

When they parted, they shared smiles.

 

“Oh my gosh, you two are so adorable.”

 

They looked over to the magic fairy princess who was seated across from them where Howon had originally sat. He was sipping one of the hot chocolates as he watched the romantic comedy in front of him.

 

“I just watched a real life couple of idiots get together. Hooray!” Sungjong shouted, earning a glare from the other employee.

 

“We’re not idiots, just a bit strange.” Howon argued.

 

“At least we’re not magical fairy princess.” Myungsoo pointed out. Howon looked at him with a smile.

 

“You thought he was like that, too?” They laughed and shared another kiss, cause props to them for thinking alike. Sungjong let out a dreamy sigh as his thoughts drifted off to a certain guy who was gorging on free food right now.

 

“I hope Sungyeol’s just as strange.”

  
 

.    .    .

  
 

It was Tuesday afternoon, Howon was seated at his booth. His friend was across from him for he had a free day for once. Myungsoo delivered the hot chocolates.

 

“Hey, Myungsoo. Long time, no see. Did you like that marshmallow smiley I left for you that one day? You gave Hoya one, but he ate it so I couldn’t leave you a bigger one.” Dongwoo asked. Myungsoo looked at Dongwoo blankly.

 

Everything made sense now. Except one thing.

 

“Who’s Hoya?”

 

“Me. Your boyfriend. It’s my stage name.” Howon said. “Now go get back to work. I don’t want you to face the overlord’s evil wrath.” Howon chuckled as Myungsoo glanced to the stairs. He leaned over and kissed Howon on the lips. It was meant to be short, but Howon got a bit carried away.

 

“My baby!” was wailed back from the kitchen. “He’s all grown up! Gyu! Hold me!” Woohyun burst out of the kitchen and latched onto Sunggyu who had teleported magically from his lair to the first floor. He lovingly stroked the sobbing mess in his arms.

 

“You raised him well, baby. Mama koala did a magnificent job. He’ll always be our baby.” Sunggyu cooed. Okay, he really is obsessed over Myungsoo like Woohyun is. Who couldn’t though. The kid is adorable. Sunggyu pressed a kiss to Woohyun’s temple.

 

Howon chuckled earning a dark glare from Woohyun.

 

“I will destroy you if you do anything to him.”

 

“That goes for both of you.” Sunggyu added. He tugged Woohyun up the stairs to the love lair.

 

Sungyeol shivered as they sauntered up the stairs. He directed his attention back to his new coworker.

 

“So Myungsoo told you I love you, huh? Eh, he’s not too far off.” Sungyeol winked.

 

“God, you’re so gross, I love it.” Sungjong grinned.

 

Myungsoo smiled before pressing another kiss to Howon’s lips.

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you, too.”

 

And so was the strange beginning of the strange relationship in the strange cafe.

  
Humans are so strange.


End file.
